crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Death animations
When Crash dies in some of the the games, he does so in rather comical ways. Here are some of them. Crash Bandicoot *'Most Enemies and Hazards' - The background goes black and Crash spins around and falls down backwards. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down the pit with a whistling sound followed by a thud. *'Water' - Crash falls into the water with a splash. *'Fire' - Crash turns into ashes, looks at the camera, then disentagrates. *'Electricity' - Crash gets shocked and starts growing. *'Water Trap' - Eats Crash and chews him. *'Beakers and TNTs' - Blows up Crash leaving behind his sneakers and eyeballs. *'Hog Riding Hazards' - Crash flips over and the hog falls down. *'Rolling Hazards' - Squashes Crash then he looks up and puts his head back down. *'Toxic Waste' - Crash falls into the waste with a splash. *'Boss' - Same as a basic death where Crash spins and falls back, but in the level's backround. deathcrash1.PNG|The basic death boulderdeath.PNG|When hit by a rolling stone or toxic barrel electricdeath.PNG|When killed by electricity hogdeath.PNG|When killed on the Hog firedeath.PNG|When burned by fire Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Most Enemies - Crash turns into an angel. * TNT - Blows Crash up leaving behind his shoes and eyeballs. * Nitro - Crash turns into an angel playing a didgeridoo. Same thing happens when he collides into a toxic barrel in the Sewer levels. * Nitro (While underground) - Hedge stone (written R.I.P.) pops out of the ground * Fire '''- Crash turns into ashes, then disentagrates. * '''Hammer Lab Assistants - Knocks Crash into the ground then a hedge stone (written R.I.P.) pops out of the ground. * Pitfalls - Crash falls down and hits the bottom then his shoes fly out of the pit. * Shrink Ray - Crash shrinks until he disappears. * Crushing Hazard '- '''Crash gets crushed and only his feet and head are visible and he starts waddling in circles. * '''Water' '- '''Crash falls in and floats up to the surface on his back. * '''Water (Alternate)' -''' Crash falls in, has trouble holding his breath, struggles his way up. but fails to reach for fresh air, and drowns a second before his body finally reaches the top. * '''Venus Fly Trap - Eats Crash and swallows him whole. * Whirlpool - Crash gets sucked in. * Mine - Crash jumps off his jet board and falls into the water. * Orca - Crash turns into an angel carrying Polar. * Explosives (in Polar levels) '- '''Crash gets blown up as his shoes fall into the snow and his underwear falls onto Polar's nose. * '''Tiki' - Crash smacks into the totem and falls back onto the ground with Polar staring at him. * Tiki (Alternate) - Crash and Polar trip over a totem which sends Crash flying forwards. He lands in the snow upside down with his legs sticking up and Polar looking at him * Icy Water - Crash falls in and comes out frozen inside an ice cube with Polar sitting on him and yelping. * Electric Hazards - Crash gets shocked and his skeleton and underwear are revealed. * Bees - Crash gets stung, jumps up in the air in shock, and suddenly starts to swell until his arms and head are large . * Seed Spitting Fly Trap - Crash puts his hand onto his chest and falls down face-forward. * N. Cortex - Screen freezes and N. Cortex laughs. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *'Most Enemies' - Crash turns into and angel. *'TNT' - Blows Crash up leaving behind his shoes and eyeballs. *'Nitro' - Crash turns into and angel playing a didgeridoo, but the Nitro also blows up Crash up, and leaves behind his shoes and eyeballs in the Stone Age levels. *'Fire '- Crash turns into ashes, then disentagrates. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down and hits the bottom then his shoes fly out of the pit. *'Crushing Harzard' - Crash gets crushed and only his feet and head are visible and he starts waddling in circles. *'Electric Hazards' - In the Underwater levels, Crash gets shocked and his skeleton and underwear are revealed. *'Goat' - In the Medieval levels, if Crash bumps into one of the goats, he will headbutt him or kick him stright up into the air. *'Frog Kiss' - In the Medieval levels, Crash can be jumped on by a frog and kissed on the lips. This renders Crash utterly defeated and the frog turns into one of Cortex's assistants dressed as a prince. *'Medieval Knight' - In the Medieval levels, Crash can get hit by a sword-swinging knight, he will be cut in halves on his waist. His torso will float in the air with Crash's upset face and his legs walking away from him. *'Wizard Spell' - In the Medieval levels, Crash can be turned into a Frog by one of the Wizard Lab Assistants, the Assistant laughs at Crash after he is turned into another helpless Frog who must be kissed. *'Two-Header's Smash' - In the Medieval levels, if Crash is whacked by the two-headed clubber, Crash flies onto the screen face first then slowly falls down rubing his face against the camera. *'Puffer Fish' - In the Underwater levels, a puffer fish can latch his mouth onto Crash's lips and fill him up with air, and let him float like a fish. *'Eel' - In the Underwater levels, when an eel bites and gets a hold of him, the eel will pull Crash into his little cave, eat him, spit out his underwear, and let out a *Gulp* sound after he eats poor Crash. *'Shark' - In the Underwater and Jet-Ski levels, a shark can eat Crash and Coco whole and spit out Crash's scuba-gear and spit out Coco's jet-ski, afterwards leaving and feeling satisfied with his meal. *'Whirlpool' - In the Underwater levels, if Crash gets caught in one of the whirlpools, he'll be sucked down into the drain. *'Arabian Swordsman' - In the Arabian levels, Crash can be attacked by the swordsman, this causes his pants to fall apart, revealing his pink underwear. The swordsman laughs and Crash walks away, covering his underwear. *'Genie' - In the Arabian levels, Crash floats into the air spinning and smiling while the Genie traps him into a jar. The jar sucks his whole body in. *'Monkey' - In the Egyptian levels, Crash can be covered in dust when the monkeys hit him, this makes the monkeys laugh at him. *'Jar Man' - In the Arabian levels, if Crash bumps into the man with the jars, most of them will break, but one will fall on Crash and trap him, toppling him over with his feet hanging up. *'Seagull' - In the Jet-Ski levels, if Coco gets too close to a seagull, the seagull starts pecking her and messing up her hair. *'Spikes '- In the Egyptian levels,' '''the spikes will poke poor Crash in the butt, send him flying to the roof, and force him to feel scared. As from enemies' protection, Crash deflates like a balloon *'Bullets''' - In the Egyptian levels, if Crash approaches the sunlight, the bullets will appear, hit him, and force him to stop, and fall on his front. *'Tiny' - Tiny Tiger will squash Crash (even with an Aku-Aku mask) and then roars. *'Lions '- The lions will eat Crash and swalllow him whole. *'Future Hazards' - In his boss battle with N. Tropy and in the Future levels, Crash will get zapped and disentagrates into particals. *'UFO' - In the Future levels, if Crash is caught under one of the Lab Assistant's UFO beam, he'll spin around and be abducted. *'Asian Hazards' - In the Asian levels, Coco and Pura will get hit by Asian Guards or Dragons, Coco and Pura hit the floor and fall down. *'Triceritops' - In the Pre-Historic levels, Crash will get squashed by a Triceritops. *'Lava '- In the Pre-Historic levels, Crash will fall into the lava and gets burned. *'Swamp Assistant' - In the Pre-Historic levels, Crash can be jumped up and dragged underwater, a Lab Assistant resurfacing once Crash has drown. *'Mummy' - In the Egyptian levels, Crash will get hugged by a mummy. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *'Most enemies -' Crash spins around like he's dizzy and falls down. *'Atlas Hazards -' In atlasphere levels, if Crash falls of a cliff when in the ball, the ball shatters into pieces. The same thing happens if he gets hit by a hazard. In the Rumble in the Roks boss level, the same thing also happens when Crash runs out of health. *'Electric Hazards -' Crash gets zapped by electrical stuff (H2 Oh No, Cortex Vortex, and Space levels only). *'Most enemies -' Coco turns into an angel. *'Water Hazard -' Coco drowns by falling in water. *'Most enemies -' Coco sits in a dizzy way and falls down. *'Wizard's attack -' Crash is turned into an orange bat (medieval levels only). *'Swinging Blade -' Crash is sliced in half and starts scratching his head while his legs walk away (medieval levels only). *'Fire Hazards -' Crash is burned and disentegrates to peices. *'Rotating Mace -' Crash becomes deflated like a balloon and flies across the screen (medieval levels only). *'Nitros, TNTs, and lab assistant attacks -' Crash blows up with his eyes and shoes falling down. *'Cactus or Scorpion -' Crash hops on one foot then falls on the floor when attacked by a scorpion or cactus (Gold Rush only). *'Crushing Hazards -' Crash gets flattened, then waddles around. *'Spinning Fan Hazard - '''Crash starts getting smaller and disappears eventually (Weathering Heights only). *'Cart Hazard - ' Crash flips over and falls on the cart. *'Freezing Water - Crash floats up frozen while his eyes blink (Artic Antics only). Crash Twinsanity *'''Most Enemies - Crash, Dr. Cortex, or Nina Cortex falls down on their backs and dies. On a few occasions Crash & Cortex will turn into angels, with Crash playing a harp and Cortex trying to fly but cannot possibly because he is evil. *'Pitfalls' - Crash, Cortex, and Nina alone will fall into a hole. While Crash & Cortex together will be suspened in flight for a while before noticing that their about to fall, Crash will be flapping his hands like a bird while Cortex begins praying. *'TNT's & Nitro's - '''When Crash explodes it leaves behind his eyeballs, teeth, and shoes. And when Dr. Cortex explodes he leaves behind his ray gun, eyeballs, teeth, and boots. *'Water - Crash tries swimming to the top for air but drowns in the process rising to the surface once he's dead. *'Acid - '''Crash freezes in a posture that makes him seem like he's running before he disintergrates into ash. This is also the same thing that happens to Cortex as well. *'Stealth Scenes - 'In Totem Hokum Crash get's spears thrown at him by the Tribesmen, and in Classroom Chaos he get's paper airplanes thrown at him. Crash Tag Team Racing Note: These animations only happen while in the Midway Motorpark gameplay. *'Pitfalls - The background fades into a black screen as Crash falls off. *'Hazards' - The background goes black and Crash puts his hand onto his chest and falls down face-forward. *'Die-O-Ramas' - A cutscene shows crash getting killed in different ways. Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant *'Enemies (Minions and Titans)' - When Crash runs out of health, Crash puts his hand to his chest and falls face-forward on the ground. Then there will be a laugh sound (Uka-Uka in COTT and Cortex in CMOM). *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls and screams. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant